after the war (now that it's over)
by nottheonlyfanaround
Summary: The War is over, Draco has changed, the ministry has not.


House: Ravenclaw

Word Count: 833

Category: 4. Prompts

Prompt(s): "I'm not ready to leave."

Year: Head

* * *

"I'm not ready to leave."

She was glaring daggers at him, as if he had no right to kick her out of _his_ house. Her statement didn't shock him; he'd been trying to get her to leave for the past hour to no avail. It wasn't that she was a nuisance, as she was just sitting on the kitchen counter sipping tea from a green porcelain mug. If anything she had been a great help in the hour they'd alloted for a visit. She'd helped him tidy up and make sure everything was clean, pristine, and absolutely perfect.

"Pansy, you know I'd love to spend more time with you," he said, trying to ignore the slight rolling of her eyes. He felt guilty about kicking her out; she was all he had. Blaise hadn't kept in contact with them, and neither had Theo. Draco would be lying if he said he didn't know how bitter the loneliness could make one feel at times.

"You have to leave, Pans, The Ministry officials will be here in..." Draco took a moment to check his watch. "In fifteen minutes."

"I know," Pansy replied, as if there was no reason she wouldn't have known. She daintily set the teacup on the marble countertop, sliding onto the floor and staring disapprovingly at him. "I already told you, I'm not ready to leave yet," she said, her tone implying that he should cave and bend to her will.

He rolled his eyes; she did this every single time, so perhaps he should have known better by now.

"I just don't see why I can't be here when they do arrive." She looked out the window blankly, as if to avoid the false nature of her statement. They both knew why she couldn't be seen with him for longer than an hour, especially not by Ministry officials. "The world is changing, Draco, the Ministry has to as well."

Draco chuckled bitterly. She was right about one thing, the world was changing. Most of the wizarding community felt sympathy for the youngest ex-Death Eaters - himself and Pansy included. So what if they were Slytherins, they were clearly pressured into joining something they knew _nothing_ about. But she was wrong to hope the Ministry would think like that. Even though it had been two years, the Ministry still viewed them as criminals.

"You and I both know what they think when they see people like us together," he mumbled, following Pansy's gaze to the rainy London streets. _People like us_. They both knew he was talking about Purebloods. He presumed that's what was keeping Blaise and Theo away, neither of them wanting to seem suspicious. They'd seen what Azkaban had done to their parents, and they would be fools to let it happen to them too.

"I suppose you're right," she said, a sigh escaping her lips as she moved to grab her coat. Draco rushed to help gather her things, smiling half-heartedly at her as she moved to stand in the doorway.

"I'm not ready to leave." It was barely above a whisper, but he heard it nonetheless. "I don't want to be without company and friendship for another four weeks until you decide on a whim to send me a letter."

"I know," he replied in the same quiet tone, watching her try to discreetly wipe tears from her eyes. The isolation after the war was hard for everyone, though they had found it particularly difficult. They were Purebloods, and they'd hardly been alone in their entire lives. It didn't help that Draco forgot to write to her far too often, only furthering the fear of being alone. "What about we get lunch, noontime tomorrow?"

"I'll have to check my calendar," she replied with a small smile, giving him a wink before Disapparating. Draco smiled wistfully, moving to the couch and plopping himself down onto it. The silence was deafening, so much so that he almost regretted sending Pansy away. The house seemed empty once again without her witty quips and snide remarks.

A sharp rapping on the front door brought him out of his thoughts, and he quickly moved to get the door. He honestly didn't understand why the Ministry didn't just Apparate into his house, it wasn't like Draco could do anything to stop them.

Opening the door, he found the usual bundle of Aurors, though now with the addition of Ronald Weasley and Harry Potter. Draco fought back the remark that sat on the tip of his tongue. He was in no position to be his formerly witty self. As surprised as Draco was, he was glad to see Potter and Weasley looking far more surprised than him.

_Pansy would love this,_ was whispered at the back of his mind. He pushed the thought aside, hoping for their monthly inspection to take as little time as possible. The sooner they were out of his house, the better.

_**After all, he'd never been too fond of the Ministry. **_


End file.
